


Blood Pact

by Allenxedward



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Devil’s Line
Genre: Arousal, Biting, Blood Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, do not need to know devils line, vampire!L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: After Kira is caught in a failed attempt to kill L. In order to save himself, Light tricks L into a blood bond.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

A/N - Though this is a crossover with Devil’s Line I will be changing the rules of the vampires a bit primarily with blood-drinking. 

Chapter 1

Light Yagami thought he won, that was what Rem found so funny. The human’s plan was to manipulate the shinigami into sacrificing herself to save Misa Amane, but the foolish mortal did not foresee the cursed ones. 

Rem recollected that most humans call cursed ones vampires. Vampires were believed to come about when a Shinigami gave their blood to a human many millennia ago and told them to partake of it. Vampires were faster and stronger than normal humans, but they required blood to survive. Vampires could drink animal blood, but human blood is what keeps them healthy. Without human blood, a typical vampire develops dark bags under their eyes, grow pale, and forms an unhealthy/tired appearance. But there was a risk drinking directly from a human, if a human were to survive a vampire attack, that vampire would permanently bond themselves to that human. The bonded human’s blood would be the only thing that could satiate that vampire and in return, the blood from the bonded human would be undrinkable to any other vampires. . 

There were many rules associated with that of the vampires, but Rem knew that along with all that, a shinigami could not see a cursed one’s name. When Rem looked at L and Waturi, she could only see the dates of death for both of the men.

Rem was merely an observer in this world. She desired to write down Light Yagami’s name and cut his hold over Misa, but she stayed in the shadows and watched as his plan blew up right in front of him. She had promised him that she would write their names and even advised the two on what light was planning. So when the two toppled over feigning their deaths, light was caught red handed. The investigation force descended on him and locked him up.

L had won and soon the world would know.

Misa was arrested and sent to a mental institution while light sat in L’s makeshift prison. 

####

“What are you going to do to me?” Light’s voice sounded over the video feed. “Are you going to turn me over to the cops or not?” 

Matsuda wanted to respond but L glared at him, silently threatening him away from the intercom. Soichiro had not stopped by since light was arrested and that was understandable, but L knew Light was correct. They needed to do something with him. 

Light paced his cell, bored. He’d been detained for almost a week now with no interactions and since his detainment all Kira killings had ceased. 

Waturi poured L a cup of tea and the detective sipped it, His eyes turning red with the whites of his eyes turning black as he tasted the animal blood Waturi added. 

Matsuda cringed away out of instinct, though he had seen L partake in blood before. Vampires existed, it wasn’t a kept secret, but many didn’t want to be outed as vampires due to discrimination. 

“He must be lonely.” Waturi stated as he served L some cake as well. 

L used a fork and cut into the cake. He loved sweets, but no matter what he ate, his craving was never satiated. “We’ll move him to a high-security prison in two days. He’ll have other faces to talk to then. New puppets to try to manipulate.” L said watching Light pace. 

####

Light was waiting. He knew that L was going to move him to prison eventually and that was when he was going to enact his plan. He had a needle on him, removed from his watch’s hidden compartment before they arrested him. It wasn’t much but it was enough to draw blood around a starving vampire. Now to get him to come to his cell...

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

L had always been an insomniac. He didn’t blame it on his job or habits, hell, he even didn’t blame it on his vampiric bloodline (Well… maybe a little). It was just how he has always been.

The Kira investigation was over so everyone could go back to their families so this was the first night in a long time that L was in headquarters by himself since introducing himself to the investigation squad. L looked at the time seeing it was 2:04 am and sighed as he poured himself some tea. 

He peaked in the fridge and found half a pack of blood left. He had been working on preserving it until he returned back to England where Whammy’s house, a safe house for vampires, provided blood legally courtesy of the government. He didn’t like illegally purchasing blood but there weren’t many donors willing to give up their blood for free.   
L poured a few precious drops into his tea and walked back to his armchair and watched tv. It was all late-night garbage, but maybe something would lull him to sleep. 

“L.”

L looked at Light’s video feed. 

The night vision camera showed him sitting up and looking directly at the camera in the corner. “Can we talk?” 

L rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea before setting it down and pressing the intercom button. “We are talking right now, what can I help you with Kira?”

Light shook his head. “I want to talk to you in person.” 

“What do you have to say that you can’t say it over the intercom, no one else is here so feel free to speak your mind.” 

“I swear Ryuzaki, you act like a robot sometimes. Don’t you just want to have a conversation?” 

L looked at the time again. “At 2:13 in the morning?” 

“Neither of us is sleeping.” Light countered. 

L narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “I’m coming down.” He stood and downed his tea completely before making his way down to the holding area. As L passed down the hall, the motion-detecting lights illuminated the path and when he entered Light’s holding room, he manually turned on the lights which were set on a timer. “You are supposed to be asleep.” 

Light smirked. “So are you.”

“I’m a creature of the night, I don’t need sleep.” L said, walking over to a chair in the corner, visible from Light’s bed within his holding cell. 

“Those bags under your eyes say differently.” 

L looked at Light as if he had said the dumbest thing. “We both know that sleep has nothing to do with that.” 

“You’re right L. It’s hunger isn’t it?” Upon saying that, Light visibly watched L stiffen. “I’ve seen you eat. For a day once you consume blood you look healthy, you’re skin clears up and the bags disappear. It must be hard.”

“Is there a point to this conversation?” 

“Not really. I’m just glad to finally be having one.” Light smiled as he discreetly dug the needle into his palm and raked it. He did his bed to maintain a straight face as he decimated the skin. 

Almost immediately, L was on his feet. His eyes red with the black. “Are you hurt?” He covered his nose and coughed to get the mouthwatering scent away. “I’ll get Waturi.” 

“No.” Light walked over to the bars and offered his bleeding arm out. “What a shame for it to go to waste.” 

L was shaking slightly. He had never had good restraint when it came to blood, he contributed it mostly to his lifestyle. He was a detective with murder being his specialty, but seldomly he ever had to physically go to the scenes in person. All the blood and gore were ever digital records he saw on his laptop, not the fresh blood directly before him.   
“You’re restraining yourself. Why not partake? I’m offering it to you. This is completely legal.” 

L glanced at Light and watched as a drop dripped from his palm and onto the floor joining two other drops of wasted blood. L licked his lips. 

“That’s it. I’m your friend. I want you to have it.” 

“My… Friend?” 

Light nodded. “That’s right. Why not?”

L looked at the camera. 

“It’s just you and me.” 

L shook his head and looked away, before walking to the door. 

Shit! Light thought, he was losing the vampire. He used the pin and raked it against his wrist. 

The new blood hit L’s nose hard and he turned around. He approached Light and grabbed onto his arm to hold him still and began licking the blood off his wrist.   
Light held perfectly still as L cleaned up his wrist and palm. Light was slightly disgusted with himself that he actually enjoyed the experience, but he knew the risks. Light was going to be executed for being Kira, he needed an out and this was the only way he knew how for the time being.

L had never had blood directly from the source. Heavens it was good! L suckled at the wounds, desperate for more blood to come out, but knowing it wouldn’t. His saliva was already healing the wounds. He was curious as to how those wounds occurred, but his blood deprived brain was only begging him for more, no questions asked. 

“You want more Ryuzaki? I know you do.” He grinned. “I give you permission to bite me.” He whispered in the vampire’s ear.

Instinct took over L and he buried his fangs into Light’s forearm, grabbing Light by his elbow and wrist to keep the bitten arm still.

As L drank, Light felt fire through his veins. What was happening?

L drank a few mouth fulls, before realizing what he had done. He released Light and without that pull of blood leaving his body, Light grew lightheaded. L watched him sway. L used his fingerprint and retinal scan to enter Light’s cell and guide him to his bed. “Are you okay?” 

Light was pale and gasping as if he had run a marathon. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he was in pain. 

L looked at his hand, finding the cut along his palm and wrist healed due to his saliva. But the bite mark on his forearm was not healing quickly. “Light, answer me. Are you okay?”

Light gasped a whimper. 

“Hold on. I’m going to get you some medical attention.” L ran over to the intercom and called for Waturi. 

Light could barely hear what they were saying as the burning in his veins pulsated with such intensity. The last thing he remembers before everything going black was looking over at L as he hurried old man Waturi in his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Light awoke to lay upon a soft mattress. He looked around the room he was in to find that he was no longer in his cell, but a bedroom complete with a bathroom, closet, and a beautiful skyline of Tokyo. There was another door, but he was uncertain where that one led. He tried to sit up and successfully did, but that was as far as he could move after finding his hands cuffed to the side of the bed. 

He heard a beep and the lock of the door clicked as Watari rolled in a cart with a tray of breakfast on it. 

Light assumed it was breakfast, seeing as the sun was just beginning to rise. 

“Good morning Yagami-san.” Watari walked over and uncovered breakfast to reveal scrambled eggs, whole-wheat toast with three types of spreads, yogurt with fresh fruit and granola, and a raspberry cream cheese danish. 

Light eyed it suspiciously. For the last week, he had eggs and bread, not even toast, for breakfast. “What is the occasion? Is it my final meal?” 

“I will let L explain,” He covered the tray back up and stepped aside giving L his full attention. 

Light looked at the doorway where the vampire lingered.

L looked healthy which was something Light never saw. L still had bags under his eyes, but they were lessened. His complexion was brighter and clearer, and even his eyes had a healthier shine to them. 

“So, finally getting rid of your problem today?” Light asked.

“If only. But no, I was gifted a new problem by none other than you, Light-kun.” 

Light grinned, he didn’t understand but he liked being the spoke in the gears of L’s plans. “What is the occasion for the new accommodations?” 

“You allowed me to bite you. My venom claimed you as my own… to put it bluntly, you are my blood bag. Your trickery has spared you from being executed as Kira, but in exchange, you have surrendered your freedom.”

Light was piecing it together and L was thankful that he didn’t have to spell everything out to him as he would have to others. “So I give you blood and in exchange, you spare me from being persecuted as Kira.”

“As much as it pains me, yes. The task force and I have already set up Higuchi to take the fall. After his terror with the Yotsuba group, there is no other incidents. Higuchi will go down in the history books as being the world’s deadliest serial killer.” L said, chewing on a nail. 

“Sounds like you have everything worked out.” 

“I do,” L said, coming to sit on the bed. “Now I just have to set the rules.” 

“What rules?” Light narrowed his eyes at L.

“Just a few house rules,” L held up his index finger. “Now I only have 3 conditions for you.” 

“Okay?” Light asked, agitated. 

“The first being that I will demand that you renounce being Kira and give up your death note. Only then will I address the other conditions.” L stood. “Now eat up. If you want more just let us know. I’ll be watching.” He pointed to the camera in the left-hand corner. “Word to the wise, don’t try to make a run for it once Watari unchains you. Not only will he catch you before you leave, but if you do manage to get out, you are wearing an ankle monitor. We will know your exact location down to the hair.” 

Light grit his teeth. Damn L!

“Let me know when you are renouncing your death note and don’t try to lie about that either. I’ll just verify with Rem if I suspect differently.” L smirked and walked out. 

Watari unchained Light and left him alone to stew in his thoughts over breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Watari served L another piece of cake as the vampire examined a stack of case files that countries all over the world were asking for his help on. “Do you really think Mr. Yagami will give up his death note?” 

L took a bite of the cake and chewed slowly, mulling the idea over. Once he swallowed he stirred his coffee which was more sugar and creamer than actual coffee. He took a sip. “It’s the only rational option.” 

“What of your blood pact?” 

“It will be null void if one of us were to die.” L took another sip of coffee after finding nothing of interest in the case files. “If he simply refused he’ll remain on death row and I’ll be released from my side of the blood pact once he is executed. I don’t think Light is going to give up and allow himself to be killed.” 

“Will you be alright with all this?” Watari asked, but continued to clarify his question for L. “Typically vampires only form blood pacts with their romantic partners. Are you alright with only partaking from Mr. Yagami until you or he dies and breaks the pact?” 

“In no way is this ideal but what choice do I have.” L sighed. 

Watari looked depressed for L, upset that things didn’t turn out ideal for the young man. 

“Well, good news, at least with Light, there will be one less mouth to feed at Whammy’s since I will have Light.” 

“That’s true.” Watari chuckled, trying to see the bright side like L. 

The monitor beeped and both the men turned their attention to it and watched Light trying to open the locked door of his room. 

Light fiddled with it for about 15 minutes before giving up and flopping onto his bed.

L chewed on his nail as he watched Light. “Let’s give him a few days and see what happens.” 

####

3 days later…

Light watched as Watari rolled in his dinner exactly on time at 8 pm on the dot. Just like any other day, Watari rolled the tray over to Light’s bed and immediately exited the room. Light lifted the dome concealing his meal to find a Japanese breakfast consisting of roasted fish, miso soup, and white rice. It honestly took him by surprise. For the last few days he had received steak dinners and now to be served a simple breakfast, it was uncharacteristic. The only thing odd about the dish was a dish of mochi as a desert. 

Was this, in a weird way, a warning? He knew his deal to give up his death note was due to expire soon. He was waiting to see what L’s limits were, he refused to give in without causing some tension. 

L watched the monitor. The dark bags under his eyes and returned and his skin was sickly pale. That with his ratty hair gave him an overall look of someone of very poor health. His stomach growled and it was almost painful. He stood and explored the fridge for the 5th time this hour, his eyes once again landing on the open pack of blood. He secreted it out of the fridge and sipped it. He immediately wrinkled his nose, it tasted spoiled. He couldn’t consume the foul stuff. He hurried over to the sink and spit up the blood, washing his mouth out with the tap 

Watari entered and watched L. “You must feed tonight.” 

“No. I can do a few more days.” L coughed, the foul taste was still lingering in his mouth as he dried his mouth off with a towel. 

“I laced Mr. Yagami’s food tonight with a hallucinatory sedative.” 

“I can’t drink from him if he is under an influence.” 

Watari approached L, “With all due respect, I am not giving you an option. You have grown very sick the last few days. You know as well as any vampire that animal blood will only keep you alive for so long. You have to partake in human blood eventually and now due to your pact, it must come from Mr. Yagami. We saved him from death row, housed him, and have fed him handsomely; the least he will do is give you a good meal.” 

L didn’t argue with his caretaker, he merely sighed. “As you wish.” 

“Get yourself cleaned up. I will alert you when Mr. Yagami is under the effects.” 

####

L entered Light’s bedroom. 

Light was laying on his bed, he merely stared at the ceiling, his body trying to fight off the drugs in his system. 

L knew that by drinking from Light, he himself would fall victim to the drugs, but it would be over quickly with his vampiric metabolism. He sat on the bed and the dip in the bed, triggered Light to looked over. 

L and Light met eyes, but L could see that Light’s eyes were glazed over. 

“I will make this quick,” L promised and slide his shirt off, not wanting to spill any blood on it. As L folded it to set aside, L felt a warm hand caress his chest. He looked over to find Light touching his chest. L gently took Light’s hands and pushed them down onto Light’s chest, making Light laugh. L chuckled, those were some powerful drugs. Light obeyed for a minute and kept his hands to himself as L gently unbuttoned two buttons on Light’s shirt to expose his collarbone and shoulder. L proceeded to suckle on the skin on Light’s shoulder to try to soften the skin to make it easier to bite. 

As L licked the skin it elicited a moan from Light. 

L was startled by the arousing noise Light made and decided that he needed to hurry his feeding up before the man came out of his drug-induced state. He bit down on the prepared area without so much as a wince from Light and drank. L could taste the bitterness of the drug in Light’s system, but the sweetness of Light’s blood was more alluring. He drank, relishing in Light’s sweet taste. 

Light had done well staying still for the feeding, but toward the end, he began to grow restless. He nibbled on L’s ear, startling the vampire once again. 

L cleaned up his feeding spot, gently licking the injury so it would heal fast. “What are you doing?” He inquired once he had him cleaned up. 

“You’re handsome.” Light responded, his eyes glazed over as he sloppily ran a hand through L’s hair. 

L chuckled. “You’re hallucinating.” 

“I like you.”

“Shhh,” L shushed Light. “Don’t say things you are going to regret. Don’t forget that I have you on camera. Now let’s get you in bed. You were very well behaved tonight, I’ll have Watari make you a big breakfast in the morning.” 

“With eggs?” 

L chuckled. “Yes, with eggs.” L pulled the blankets back. “In bed.” He ordered. 

Light groggily crawled into bed and flopped down as L gently tucked him in, making sure it was tight like a makeshift straight jacket. “Good night.” 

“Come to bed.” Light whined. 

“I don’t sleep in here Light-kun.” 

“You should.” Light whined. “I want to sleep with you.” 

“Not tonight.” L countered. 

“Hey, I have a secret!” Light announced in a loud whisper. 

“Do you? What is it?” 

“No.” Light looked around like someone would listen in on him, “You have to get closer or they will hear it.” 

Amused, L granted Light’s wish and leaned over. 

Once L was close enough to Light, he whispered. “I’m Kira.” He then broke into giggles. He then grew serious. “But you knew that. You’re too smart. I should have killed you but I like you.” He kissed L’s cheek. 

L rolled his eyes. “Sleep well Light.” 

Light struggled to get out of the blanket but gave up after minimal effort, passing out. 

L put his shirt back on and left the room, walking to his own room. He used his cell and called Watari, “I’m going to sleep the drug off. Good night.” 

“Wise decision. Do you need anything?” Watari asked. 

“No. Good night.” L hung up and crawled into bed, thinking about how affectionate Light was and how nice it would be if he could be like that without drugs. But that was all just a good dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Light woke the next morning feeling like someone hit him upside the head with a rock. “Mmmm?” He groaned as he tried to get his bearings. He was in bed, but the sheets were wrapped tight around him like a cocoon. He pushed them off and looked around. The sun was high up in the sky, typically he had been waking at dawn due to the light coming in through the window. He must have really been out of it. Damn his head hurt.

####

L walked into the kitchen as Watari was cooking brunch for Light. L looked at the french toast and Watari offered him some, already having set some aside for the vampire. 

“You look much better.” 

L laughed and smiled. “I feel much better.” He admitted. Once again the bags under his eyes were gone and his eyes were brighter. His skin was fresh and full of color and his hair was silky. He looked healthy. “Thanks Watari.” He poured himself some coffee and fixed it up with all the sugar.

“My pleasure.” 

“Oh! Can you make Light some extra eggs? Kind of promised him I’d ask you.” L sat down in his chair with his breakfast and began eating, dosing the french toast in copious amounts of syrup.

Watari chuckled. “Of course, though I also head Mr. Yagami getting a little fresh with you.” 

L blushed and choked on a bite of toast. He had to set his plate down and drank some coffee to clear his throat. “You heard that huh?” 

“After hearing Mr. Yagami’s first sign of arousal, I feared having to bring you both protection and lubrication. ” 

L was blushing bright red, he covered his face and looked away. “We are not talking about this!”

Watari chuckled. “Relax, it’s only human nature. Besides, Mr. Yagami won’t remember a thing, if anything he will simply feel like he is experiencing a hangover.” 

L looked at his own monitor of Light’s room to confirm that was true. Light was sitting up and rubbing his head, he looked like he was in pain. 

Watari finished putting together Light’s breakfast tray. 

“Watari,” L said, stopping the man as he began his journey to Light’s room. 

“What is it L?” The elderly man asked, turning to give L his full attention.

L picked up a folder and offered it out. 

Watari took it up and looked through it. It was a case file. “You are accepting the job?” 

“Yes that one.” 

Watari bowed his head. “I will begin moving preparations immediately. But what about Mr. Yagami? He has yet to give up his notebook.” 

“His deadline will be tonight at midnight, you may tell him that.” 

Watari nodded. “Yes L.” 

L picked up his cell and dialed Soichiro Yagami. “Light will learn with time that I always win.” 

Watari bowed his head and wheeled his cart down the hall. 

L turned his attention to the phone.

“Hello?” Soichiro answered after multiple rings. 

“Hello, Mr. Yagami.” L greeted.

“How is my son?” He asked. 

“Well, he hasn’t relinquished ownership yet, but that is something I hope you can help me with.” 

“I am at your assistance.” 

L smiled. He always won.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Light was at war with himself. The main issue being the ownership of the death note. In no way could he acquire it while he is held here. It wasn’t like Ryuk was going to slip it to him, curse that impartial shinigami! So what was the point of keeping it if he may never use it again? Watari said that Midnight was his deadline, but what did that mean? What was the punishment for not relinquishing his hold? 

“Light-kun,” The intercom interrupted his thoughts. “You will be having dinner in the dining room today, please dress accordingly.” 

“Why?” Light asked, but L gave him no response. He didn’t have to. 

As 8 pm drew near Light dressed up, having worn sweat pants and a t-shirt during his stint as a prisoner, he now donned khaki pants, a blue button-up, and red tie. At exactly 8, the door clicked open and Watari stood there. He bowed his head to Light and motioned for the man to follow him. 

As Light followed Watari, they were silent until Watari spoke up. “You are not to say a word about being Kira. You will be traveling abroad to help L with cases and that is all you know.” 

Light was confused on what Watari was talking about, but they stopped at a room and Watari motioned for Light to enter. Light entered and found a table laden with food and on the other side of the table was his family including his mother, father, and Sayu. 

Light’s mother and Sayu ran to Light and hugged him. He chuckled and held them, sparing a glance to peak over at his father who was sitting with his arms crossed, looking pointedly at him. Light turned his attention back to the girls and kissed his mother on the cheek before hugging his sister. 

“Come,” His mother said, bringing her son over to the table. “Mr. Watari made this delicious dinner for us and we shouldn’t let it go to waste.” She guided her son to a seat before taking the spot beside him. She then began serving plates. “I am so proud of you.” She beamed. 

Light chanced a glance at his father but looked away. “For?” 

“Being hired on to help L. That is so impressive Light. I wish I could tell all my friends, but confidentiality.” She giggled as she set a made plate before light. 

“Oh.” He said. 

“So you are going away. This will be our last family meal for a long time.” She sighed, “But I am so happy L gave us this opportunity.” 

“So where are you going first?” Sayu asked. 

Light licked his lips and glanced up at the camera.

####

L sat, eating an ice cream sundae, instead of strawberry syrup it was drizzled with animal blood. He watched the monitor as the human family ate dinner and talked. 

“So where are you going first?” Sayu asked. 

L watched with interest as Light looked up at the camera, it was as if Light could see through the lens. He then turned back to Sayu, “Well, L hasn’t communicated much to me yet, but I will be going away for a while.” 

L was satisfied. He had to give it to Light if he was good at anything, it was being a good liar. 

####

“Maybe you’ll go to America!” Sayu said excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to go to America! All the hot movie actors and the fun theme parks!”

Light chuckled. “I’m not going to have fun. I’ll be involved in serious business.” 

“But you will come and visit periodically right?” Light’s mother asked. 

“As often as I can.” He promised her. 

Dinner finished and Light hugged his sister goodbye before hugging and kissing his mother. Light stood in front of Soichiro and they stared at each other, neither had spoken to the other during the entire dinner. 

“Go wait in the car. I need to have a talk with Light.” Soichiro said to his family and they both nodded, wishing Light and Watari a goodnight as they departed. 

Soichiro looked at his son as they stood in silence. 

“Dad, I-” 

“Don’t spoil this moment Light. I want you to remember your mother and sister.” 

Light looked at his father, confused. 

“If you don’t give up the death note tonight, I will be back in the morning to escort you to a secret location where you will be put to death for your crimes as Kira.” Soichiro paused to let that sink it. It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. “You are my son Light and I will always love you, but as your father, I have to guarantee you are properly punished for your wicked ways. I believe you solving unsolvable murders with L can start you on your path to redemption, but your hands are stained with blood you will never be able to wash off. Once you give up the book and you are started healing your broken heart, maybe and only maybe, we can do this again.”

Light’s eyes misted a bit but he tried to hide it with a scowl. He never knew how his father could get to him in the ways others couldn’t.

Soichiro hugged Light. “Good luck, my son.” He then departed, leaving Light alone in the room. 

Watari came in and showed Light to his room. 

Light immediately headed for a shower and stood under the hot stream of water as he thought about everything. He thought about his choices, his father’s words, the options he was being given, and what they all meant. He dressed in his sweats and T-shirt before sitting in bed, curling his knees up to his chest and thinking. He glanced over at his nightstand which held an alarm clock with a digital face which read 10:57 pm. One hour huh? Well, he didn’t need it. He knew his decision, he had for a long time now but was just too stubborn to say. “Ryuk!” 

It took the shinigami a second to appear, but in the dark corner of the room, Ryuk cackled. “Yes, Light?” 

Light looked up at the camera, knowing full well L was watching. “I, Light Yagami, hereby relinquish the death note and all memories associated with it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Light woke the next morning, very confused. He looked around the bedroom and sat up. He swung his legs off the edge and walked over to the window to look out over the city skyline. He looked down at his clothes of a tshirt and sweats. Feeling something on his ankle, he pulled up the pants leg and saw an ankle monitor. “What the-?” 

“Good morning.” A voice said out of nowhere and Light jumped, startled by it. He looked around and found no owner of the disembodied voice. “Worry not Light, you are safe. I am L. Please join me for breakfast.” 

Light finally noticed a camera in the corner of the room. He backed up from it. The door clicked and Light saw a deadbolt unfasten. He thought long and hard about everything, he couldn’t remember where he was or how he got there. He rubbed his arm, feeling two indentions on his wrist to find two marks almost 2 inches apart. Light felt trapped and he couldn’t remember much of anything. He remembered being part of the kira investigation, but he didn’t remember much of the investigation or anything, but he did know L. He looked at the door and proceeded to it. He opened the door and entered into the hall. He followed the hall and it ultimately opened into the area that he vaguely remembered as being headquarters for the task force. 

Watari poured coffee for L who was sitting with his back towards Light. “Good morning Mr. Yagami, would you like coffee?”

“Yes sir.” Light said as he walked around the table, looking at the spread laid out consisting of different fresh pastries. At his seat was a plate of eggs benedict. He quirked an eyebrow before sitting taking his seat opposite of L. 

Light wasn’t startled to see L’s eyes red with black sclera, he remembered faintly about L’s vampirism. He watched as L consumed a donut that held what looked like a dark red jelly filling, but by L’s telling eyes Light knew to stay away from the donuts. 

“You gave up the death note.” L said, earning a blank stare from Light. “I checked with Rem to make certain it wasn’t one of your schemes. You have officially shed your identity of Kira.” 

“What are you talking about. I’m not Kira.”

“Not anymore.” L corrected him as he began to munch on a new donut. “Now you are my assistant and my blood partner.” 

Light gently felt over the marks in his wrist. “I let you feed from me.” He stated softly, remembering coaxing L to him, but why? His head hurt and there were so many blank slots.

“Yes. By the way, I will need to take you up on a feeding tonight. I haven’t had blood in a few days.” 

Light looked at the donuts and gestured. “What about those?”

“Oh. This is animal blood. That doesn’t count. It’s almost like the equivalent of carbs to humans. It will feed you a bit, but it’s not nutritionally fulfilling.” 

“So I will be solving cases as your assistant?” 

“Yes. You will be traveling with me from now on. We are actually leaving tomorrow for Sendai.” 

“Why Sendai?”

L reached over to a table and handed Light a case file. “Be aware that there is gruesome images in it.” 

Light looked to see images of mutilated bodies, but one thing was missing. “There’s no blood in any of these.” 

“Yep.” 

“Do you think it was a vampire?”

“Don’t know. Could just be someone with an anti-vampirism political statement.” L said, dunking the donut in his coffee. 

“True but 18 murders for a statement like that?” 

“No, you are right. I already have an agent on the scene so hopefully, we will get a bit more useful information by tomorrow.” 

Light and L continued to discuss the case over breakfast and it actually made L happy to have someone for conversation. 

####

After dinner, which was once again in the dining room and not in Light’s bedroom, L asked, “Where would you wish for me to take blood?” 

Light blushed but tried not to let it show. He remembered the initial feeding of L, but he didn’t remember feeding him since and he wasn’t about to ask L about that. Light rolled up his sleeve to expose the two marks on his wrist. He had found healed bite marks on his shoulder but for some reason, the bites on his wrist looked fresh. “Here, I guess.” He said exposing the wrist.

L examined the spot. “Are you comfortable?” He asked, taking the arm and licking the skin.

Light blushed brightly. “Uh yeah. Wait what do you mean?” 

“I mean, would you prefer sitting where you are or do you want to lay on the couch?” He asked as he continued to lick the skin. 

“Here’s fine.” He squeaked feeling L’s hot breath on his wrist.

L continued to lick the skin. “Just tap my leg if you start getting light-headed.”

“Sure.” He said, not meeting L’s eyes and looking away. 

L bit down. The initial bite hurt, but the pain faded immediately. Light could feel the pull of blood through his veins as L drank. 

L drank his fill and licked the wound clean of blood. 

Light instantly felt light-headed when L finished drinking. He rested his head against L’s shoulder. 

L supported him, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” He said, still a touch out of it. “But maybe I should have laid on the couch.” 

L chuckled and shook his head, “Hold still.” He said and looped an arm under Light’s before scooping up his legs with the other. L picked up Light and carried him to Light’s room down the hall. 

Light was bright red as he clung to L. “You didn’t have to do that. I can walk.” 

“Probably not well with your blood loss.” L countered. He gently laid Light down. “Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Light insisted. “I’m just tired.”

“Okay. Get some rest then. ” L said turning to leave.

“Good night.” 

“Good night Light. Sleep well.” L said and closed the door. He walked to the living area and found Watari on the phone. 

Watari looked over at L and asked the person to please hold for a moment as he placed them on speaker. “It’s Anzai,” He said to L. “L can now hear you, please continue.” 

“Hey L, no I was just telling Watari that I cracked the Sendai case. You were right, it was a radicalist. I’ll send the details over, but in short, there’s no need for you to come over to Sendai unless you want to see me again.” L could hear Anzai’s smirk through the phone.

“No. There’s no need for that. We will still be moving, but we will change destinations.”

Watari looked at L confused. 

“We are going to Wammy’s house for a spell.” L smiled glancing over at Watari.

“I’ll make preparations immediately.” The older man said.


End file.
